


This is so sad

by NinjaMutt



Category: cowchop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:43:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaMutt/pseuds/NinjaMutt
Summary: Listen, Khail deserves some fanfics.





	This is so sad

Aleks: “How much do you love me?”

Khail: “1...”

Aleks: “omg ur so mean I hate u!”

*Aleks commits suicide*

*Khail visits Aleks grave*

Khail: “ ... million.”

This is so sad

CAN WE HIT 50 LIKES!!!!

 


End file.
